This invention relates generally to turbine blades, and more particularly, to turbine blades with a large fillet and associated cooling features.
Present turbine blade design configurations include little or no leading edge fillets at the transition between the blade and the associated platform. As a result, several gas path vortices are developed in this region so as to cause hot gases to be trapped in certain areas of the airfoil, thereby resulting in severe distress to those regions.
One way to alleviate the problem is to introduce large fillets that have a substantial radius such that the gas path vortices are substantially eliminated. A large fillet on the other hand, will tend to add metal and therefore mass to the blade. Such an increase in thermal mass in a fluid area would have negative effects in terms of centrifugal loading and thermal stress fatigue and creep. It is therefore desirable to not only substantially increase the fillet radius but also to reduce the mass that is associated with a larger fillet, and to also provide proper cooling for this area.